


The Blind Prince

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur wearing glasses, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Arthur, Supportive Merlin, Trick or Treating, Uther is nice in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: Arthur doesn't like wearing his glasses





	The Blind Prince

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Person A not wanting to wear their glasses with their costume
> 
> inspired on when I didn't want to wear my glasses with my cosplay so I decided that not being able to see was the best option but uhhh unlike Arthur I actually had my contacts with me

The day of Halloween brought Arthur into turmoil, he frantically ran around his house with his shirt unbutton and his hair wet, looking for his contacts. His black frames falling down his nose as he ran down the stairs. He looked at the clock, 6:50 am. Ten more minutes before Hunith and Merlin pick him up for school. Letting out a frustrated yell he picked up his phone and called his father. 

“Where are my contacts!” He yelled into the phone.

“Arthur, it's one in the morning. Lower your voice” Uther pleaded. 

“Where are my contacts.” Arthur repeated. Uther sighed.

“Have you checked your bathroom?”

“Yes, and I’ve checked yours, the hall closet, my drawers, everywhere!” Arthur said, boarder lining hysteria. 

“Calm down son, you have glasses, wear them.”

“But I hate how they look.” Arthur whispered. 

“You look fine in them, I’ll order your contacts when I wake up, okay?”

“Okay…” 

“Have a good day at school” Uther said.

“I’ll try, bye.” Arthur hung up with a sigh, he glanced at the time. Two minutes left. “Shit!” He ran around again fixing his appearance and getting his backpack ready. 

-

“Good morning Arthur!” Hunith cheerily said as he got into the backseat of her car.

“Morning! We got coffee!” Merlin says, turning towards the back and handing him his coffee.

“Morning.” Arthur grumbled out, pushing up his glasses and taking the coffee.

“Oh you look so cute!” Merlin said with a laugh.. 

“Shut up.” Arthur said rolling his eyes and taking a sip of the coffee. Merlin laughed some more. 

“Now boys, remember you’re taking Ruby trick-or-treating tonight.” Hunith said. Arthur choked on his coffee.

“Fuck!” Arthur winced, as the hot coffee burnt his throat. 

“Arthur.” Hunith told him sternly. 

“Sorry. It’s just, my costume wont work.” He shyly said.

“Huh?” Merlin asked, turning his body to face him. 

“My glasses won't go with my costume.” 

“Oh Arthur you’re being silly,” Hunith said pulling into the school’s drop off line. “Good luck on your test, dear!” She told Merlin and they both got out of the car. Merlin waved at her as she drove off, taking Arthur's hand in his both making their way to the school gates. Arthur blushed as he noticed one of his teacher staring at them.

“What do you mean your costume wont work?” Merlin asked. 

“Merlin.” he sighed.

“No tell me.” 

“I don’t like… how I look in these glasses, plus It doesn’t go with my costume.” Arthur looked down, pushing up his glasses as they feel down. Merlin pulled Arthur towards his first hour class, they sat down against the wall waiting for the bell to ring. 

“Arthur you look fine in glasses, sexy even,” Arthur blushed, “Who gives a fuck if it doesn’t go with your costume, it's better than tripping over everything.” Merlin said, leaning his head against Arthur’s shoulder and playing with his fingers. They watched Merlin’s English teacher glance at them and walk into the class. 

“You’re right I’m being stupid.” Arthur sighed. 

-

“What did you say, about you being stupid?” Merlin joked as Arthur once again kept tripping over the rocks on the ground. 

“Shut up.” Arthur said, but running into Merlin’s sister. She slowly turns around.

“Put your glasses on, oh my god.” Ruby said, annoyed by how slow they were going with Arthur not being able to see. Merlin laughed.

“No-”

“Arthur, love, seriously please put on your glasses my arm is hurting.” Merlin pleaded. Arthur sadly sighed, but complied. He put on his glasses but kept his head down. Merlin rolled his eyes and lifted his head.

“You look dashing.” He said, kissing the tip of Arthur’s nose. Ruby made a fake disgusted noise and ran to the next house.


End file.
